This invention concerns improvements in or relating to bath lifts, and particularly but not exclusively inflatable bath lifts.
In inflatable bath lifts an inflatable member is located in a bath and inflated such that a person can be supported thereby. The inflatable member is then deflated lowering the person into the bath to permit bathing. When the person wishes to exit the bath the inflatable member is reinflated lifting the person off the bottom of the bath to an elevated position from which they can leave the bath.
Problems are often encountered with existing inflatable bath lifts. For example, difficulties can be encountered in securing the bath lift in a bath so that it doesn""t float, and also such that the bath lift is comfortable to sit on when deflated. The inflatable member may not inflate or deflate uniformly, such that a person can be tipped forwards, backwards and/or to one side.
According to the present invention there is provided a bath lift, the bath lift comprising an inflatable member locatable in a bath such that a person can sit thereon and be raised as the member is inflated, and lowered as the member is deflated, the inflatable member comprising an inflatable seat section, upon which a person can sit, and an inflatable support section the support section being adjacent the seat section and arranged such that when the support section is inflated and the seat section is at least partially deflated, the support section can provide support for a person sitting on the seat section.
The support section preferably extends on two opposite sides of the seat section. Preferably the support section extends on three sides of the seat section.
The support section preferably extends along the rear of the seat section and also along each side thereof. The support section may have a portion of increased width at the free end of each side thereof, and the seat section may have a front part of decreased width to accommodate the increased width portions of the support section.
The support section may comprise two separate inflatable side portions, and desirably also a separate rear portion. The rear portion may, when inflated, diverge upwardly. The rear portion may, when inflated, extend above the side portions and seat section. The rear portion, when inflated, may be inclined rearwardly, to, in use, generally conform to the shape of the end of a bath.
The inflatable member is preferably arranged such that during inflation with a person sitting on the seat section, the support section inflates substantially before the seat section, and during deflation with a person sitting thereon the seat section deflates substantially before the support section.
An air inlet, which also functions as an outlet, is preferably provided on the exterior of the seat section. The interiors of the seat and support sections are preferably interconnected in series such that air entering the support section has already passed through the seat section, and air exiting the support section passes into the seat section.
The inflatable member preferably comprises an inflatable base section, which base section is preferably located in use beneath the seat and support sections. The base section is preferably interconnected in series between the seat and support sections such that during inflation air enters the base section from the seat section, and air entering the support section enter from the base section.
One or more holes may be provided respectively between the seat and base, and support and base sections.
In one embodiment an inflatable bracing section may be provided, which bracing section extends from at least the rear of the support section, and perhaps also the rear of the base section. The bracing section is preferably engageable in use with the end of a bath, and may increase in width upwardly to, in use, generally conform to the shape of the end of a bath.
The bracing section is preferably connected in series with the support section such that air entering the bracing section comes from the support section. Alternatively, the bracing section is connected in parallel to the support section such that air entering thereinto passes from the base section.
The bath lift preferably also comprises a mounting arrangement for selective mounting of the inflatable member in a bath. The mounting arrangement preferably comprises a first mounting member or strip fixable on a bath, and a second mounting member on the inflatable member which is selectively engageable with the first member. Two first and second mounting members, or strips, may be provided, one of each on respective sides of the bath and inflatable member. The first and second mounting members may comprise profiled strips alignable substantially horizontally in use. The first member may have a substantially n-shape cross-section, and the second member may have a substantially u-shaped cross-section.
Alternatively, the first member may define a horizontally open channel with an opening of reduced width, and the second member may have substantially T-shaped cross-section but turned through 90 degrees, with the stem of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d extendible through the channel opening and the head of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d restrainably located in the channel, or vice-versa.
Alternative mounting means may be used, such as suckers on the underside and perhaps also the side of the inflatable member. Alternatively magnetic mounting means may be provided, which may comprise complimentary members locatable respectively on the inflatable member and a bath, or magnetic members locatable on the inflatable member and engageable with a metal bath.
The bath lift preferably also comprises a pump for selectively blowing into or sucking air out of, the inflatable member. The pump may be battery operated.
The bath lift preferably also comprises a control unit for operating the pump, and the control unit is preferably hand-held and remote from the pump. The control unit may float in water.